I Promise
by ilovetheliquidtopaz
Summary: Edward and Bella fall in love over the summer, but Bella suddenly moves away, unable to tell Edward where she's going. Will they find their way back to each other, or will fate tear them apart? All Human R&R
1. The Good Things Never Last

I sighed contently, loving how perfect my life had become. My arms were around his neck, and I rested my head against his chest, listening to his heart beating, and the low whistle of air that he sucked in with each breath. I moved my head to the crook of his neck, slowly inhaling his scent, committing it to memory. He turned his head so his cheek was in my hair, his hold on my waist tightened. I slowly craned my neck, so I could see him properly, his head dipped slightly, till out lips were millimetres apart.

'Bella' his hot whisper caressed my cheek, leaving goose bumps. Our mouths met, and our tongues began to twist and dance as the moon shone down like a spotlight on the dark glistening waters. I broke away, catching my breath as his soft lips touched my cheeks, my jaw, my ears, my neck. My hands knotted in his soft bronze locks: he growled in response, causing me to laugh and he reclaimed my lips. This kiss was more sensual, sweet, his taste over powering my senses. I looked over his shoulder, and my eyes widened. It was ten past eleven.

'Edward' I whispered against his lips 'it's past my curfew, I've got to go.' He just kissed my harder, prying my mouth open and slipping his tongue inside.

I can't feel my legs- I thought absentmindedly, pressing myself flush against him. As if reading my mind, his hands slip down my waist, cupping my ass as I latched onto him. He took a few steps back, deliberately falling onto his back so we landed with a soft thud on the sand. My hands traced his face, learning his features all over again. His hold became tighter still, his arms around my ribs so right and his mouth attacking mine so fiercely that I was soon breaking away, gasping for air. He rolled us over on the sand, continuing his 'attack'. His thumbs traced burning hot circles on the skin of my back as my hands slid south of their own accord, tugging his shirt upwards, and pressing my palms flat against his taut stomach muscles. He moaned into my mouth, before dipping his head and sucking on the sensitive skin at the base of my neck.

'Edward,' I groaned, almost whimpering. 'it's past my curfew. He kissed me once, twice, hard and full on the mouth, then leant his forehead against mine, staring at me with those cobalt eyes, breathing hard.

'You have no idea what you do to me' he groaned, rolling off my and pulling me upright. I smirked and purposely bit my lip, looking up at him through my lashes.

'Bells!' he moaned, slinging an arm around my shoulder as he made our way back down the beach. I slipped an arm around his waist, leaning into him as we headed towards the pier. The warm breeze swept my hair around my face, and I glanced up at him, watching how his coppery hair rippled slightly in the wind. He looked down at me and grinned.

'See something you like?' he asked cheekily.

'You're beautiful, y'know that?' which only made his grin wider.

'and not just looks wise' I said before his ego ballooned. 'You're beautiful, E' and I meant it. I really did. He just stared at me- we had come to a stop, this was were I went left and he went right. I glanced around. I truly loved Florida. The pier lights were all lit up, the loop the loop was in full swing and all the little restaurants could be smelt for miles. Then, a soft, gentle hand reached down and lifted my chin, so my eyes met with those wonderful azure pools.

'I-it's so surreal, I just- I can't describe it, Bells. It's- his voice sounded oddly, sad? strained? He caught my shoulder, twisting me slightly so I was fully facing him, his eyes smouldering.

'I love you,' he said, in a firm confident voice. 'I've been wanting to say that for ages. I know that we've only known each other for 3 months, and I know that's not a long time, but I, Edward Cullen, love you, Isabella Swan, more than you could ever comprehend. I love you.' I was speechless, just staring at him. He became worried at my silence, so he started blabbering. 'I'm sorry, you don't have to say it back, God, I've just gone and-'

'But I do'

'totally messed up- what?'

'I do, I do have to say it back. Because if I didn't I'd be lying. I love you too, more than you could ever comprehend.' I stepped forwards and threw my arms around his shocked form. He came around, hugging me back, tucking my head beneath his chin. We just stood there, motionless, for God knows how long, just being there, holding each other.

When we finally broke away, I said 'I'll see you here tomorrow' It was more of a statement than a question.

'I promise' he ducked his head, and gave me one, hot, open mouthed kiss. I almost panted when he straightened out again.

'Go,' he nudged 'before they kill you' We slowly stepped away, our fingers intwination breaking. When our hands were no longer touching, I smiled, and turned, making my way down the side walk.

Suddenly, he was there in front of me again, his tongue in and out before I knew what was happening.

'I love you' he whispered, before turning and jogging back the way he came.

'I love you!' He called over his shoulder.

'I love you too, Edward' I called back, ignoring the curious glances I was getting from random strangers, and carried on back down the road on a high


	2. My Father, aka King Kong

**Second of about 3 chapters, just fluff :D**

**Enjoy x**

**BPOV:**

'So we're moving' I said casually, settling down on the sand. I had only found out this morning, all our stuff was packed up in boxes and stuff.

'Really?' he turned his head towards me, looking slightly worried. 'Where to?'

'Errrrrrm' I bit my lip, trying to remember the place Mom had said this morning.

'You don't know?' he chuckled loudly, giving me an amused look.

'I dunno,' I shrugged. 'Apparently it's been planned all summer, Mom had the biggest go at me this morning, saying that I was too self-centred to even realise that our whole family was moving across the country. I don't even know _why_we're moving. I think it's something to do with Grandma, though' I trailed off wistfully, squinting up at the few wispy clouds. I reached out and grabbed his hand, knotting my fingers through his long tan ones.

This was what I would miss the most. Just being. Just laying here, on the beach, side by side, remember this amazing summer as we watched the clouds.

I glanced over at him, and saw him frowning up at the almost clear blue skies.

I gave his hand a squeeze, before saying. 'I'll find out tonight yeah, and I'll tell you tomorrow so we can work something out, kay?'

'Yeah' he smiled crookedly at me, exhaling loudly.. One of the clouds took the shape of an envelope, and suddenly I remembered something.

'You still haven't given me your email address y'know. Or your full home address' I said, playfully raising my eyebrows, and sticking my tongue out at him.

'Don't tempt me' he said in a fake stern voice, his eyes zeroing in on my tongue.

Yup, my legs just turned to goo. (Major heart fluttering). His intense chocolate eyes met my happy green ones, his arm snaked around my shoulder to roll me closer, and he dipped his head down and whispered in my ear, his hot breath tickling my skin.

'Olive juice'

I laughed loudly, exclaiming 'Cheeeeeeeeesey!'

'But you love it,' he said, his voice caressing my ears. Wow.

'Nope. I love **you**' I said, pulling him up off the sand with me, nearly falling over again. His warm hand steadied me, and we began walking down the beach, barefoot.

'So,' I said, glancing up at him. We'd been messing around on the beach all day, he'd tried to dump me in the water, but I clung onto his neck, so he ended up crashing head first into the waves, taking me down with him. My hair was still a little damp, and he twirled a single strand between his fingers as I spoke softly to him, the glowing red sky illuminating his face. 'You distracted me earlier'

I was sure he remembered the cheese fest. 'This is strange, because I know so much about you, but I don't know where you come from. Where **do** you live?

'I live up-

'a tree?' I asked playfully, waggling my eyebrows, giggling at his expression.

'Noo, fooooool' he growled in the Mr T voice.

'Sorry,' I apologised, 'I couldn't resist' I sooo wasn't sorry

'up north, in-'

'BELLA!' someone shouted angrily from behind me. I spun, and saw Dad marching down the beach towards us, looking absolutely furious. He looked like a giant tomato, the freakin colour of him!

Mmm, tomato.

'Bella!' he yelled again, as if I hadn't heard bellowing or something.

God, he was like that Giant out of Jack and the Beanstalk. Fee Fi Fo Fum, I smell the blood of…Bella's fun!

Yeah, that could work. I was having fun, and he was ruining it with his stompedy-stomp-stomp shenanigans.

Fool.

'Isabella Swan, what the hell do you think you're playing at- you were supposed to be back at the house over an hour ago.' He nodded briskly at Edward, grabbed my arm and began dragging me back up the beach.

Uh, say whaaa?

'Dad, wait- ' I protested, trying to get free of his grip, but to no avail. I twisted my head round, and saw Edward still standing in the same spot, looking rather surprised.

'I'll see you tomorrow!' I yelled over the noise of the loud crashing waves.

He waved and nodded 'I promise!' I waved back awkwardly with my free hand, until Dad pulled me past the mini café, and he disappeared from view. I didn't even realise Dad was still talking to me until we reached the car.

'Bella, I've had enough of your behaviour. You know that we're leaving in a little over an hour, why are you still down here wasting my time, huh? Your mother's gonna murder us both' Leaving?

'Leaving? Why are we leaving?' I asked bemusedly as he unlocked the car and I scrambled inside, eager to get into the heat. I hadn't actually realised how cold it was till now.

'Bella' he sounded weary, all tired and shizz. 'Don't take the Michael.' He started up the engine, and we pulled out of the bumpy parking lot, and headed back to the house, which was a pointless and a complete waste of gas if you ask me because the house was only 15 minutes away.

'Dad!' I whined. 'Seriously, where are we goooooing?' Please not to see Aunt Agatha, please not to see Aunt Agatha. I mentally crossed my fingers

'To Washington, Bella! How many times have we been over this?' he said exasperatedly, banging the dashboard as the radio began to crackle up.

Washington….Washington…that was where Mom was on about this morning. Wait, no!

'Washington? Why are we going to Washington, I thought that wasn't till next month!' I could feel the panic rising in my chest, already the car felt to small, I was going to suffocate.

'No, honey' he shook his head. 'Well yeah, we were going to leave it till next month, but we need to settle into the area, and you need to be in school on time, and your Mom wants us to be there when Grandma goes into hospital next week.'

Urr, no way José!

'But what about Edward!' I whispered. 'I never got to say goodbye, not properly. Please Dad, you've got to let me go back. I don't even-' My eyes welled up with tears, making my vision all blurry, as sobs began to escape my throat, echoing loudly in the car.

'Bella, honey-'

'Dad! Let me go back. Please, I promise, I'll be quick-' I scrambled at the handle, trying to force the door open, panicking when it wouldn't. 'Dad, DAD!' I screamed, kicking at the door fiercely, willing it to open. 'Open it, open the door!'

He met my distraught gaze in the rear view mirror, before slowly shaking his head.

In shock, I slowly lay down across the backseat, shaking slightly as I realised that I would never see Edward again.

'Please, Dad, please' I whimpered, my voice muffled by the seat.

Please.

**Leave me a review, if ya want ;) x**


End file.
